jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Lewis Dodgson
Jurassic Park (novel) The Lost World (novel) |portrayed = Cameron Thor |role = Biosyn Dept. Head |status = Deceased (novel) Alive (film) }} Lewis Dodgson was the head of research at Biosyn, and one of the villains in both the books. He was known for his law-breaking studies, notably a rabies vaccine test conducted on farmers in Chile without their knowledge or consent. However, Dodgson was able to escape prosecution. Novels Jurassic Park In the novel, Dodgson met with Biosyn's board of directors to discuss the opportunity of stealing InGen's dinosaur embryos and bring them back to Biosyn, so they can create dinosaurs just like InGen's, only evading their patents. Dodgson meets Dennis Nedry in a San Francisco airport coffee shop and reveals a briefcase of $750,000 and Dodgson tells Nedry that that's only half of the money Nedry will get for stealing the embryos. Nedry says he wants all the money on Sunday and tells Dodgson to have a boat by the East Dock . Dodgson says he will and gives Nedry a shaving cream can, revealing a secret compartment to collect all the embryos and get past security. The Lost World When Nedry failed, Dodgson prepared to locate InGen’s Site B and steal dinosaur eggs. This is when he is at his most evil and antagonistic. He collected a team that included Howard King and George Baselton. When Sarah Harding was trying to get to Isla Sorna, Dodgson gave her a ride on the fishing boat Dodgson and his gang, but was really plotting to get rid of her. He threw her overboard attempting to drown her. Upon arriving on Isla Sorna, Dodgson and his team started collecting dinosaur eggs using a sonic device Dodgson used to deter the dinosaurs away. However, during the attempt to steal Tyrannosaurus eggs Dodgson’s machine failed. Baselton was ripped apart by the angry parents, and Dodgson fell off a small cliff, knocking himself out in the attempt to escape being devoured. His vile plot and evil scheme to steal the eggs was practically undone by the angry T-rex parents. It was believed that Dodgson had died when he fell off the cliff. But he awoke later to find Procompsognathus attacking him, and was able to seek refuge from them in a shed. Upon waking the following morning, he discovered the electric car that Sarah Harding was hiding under. He attempted to steal it and escape the island, Dodgson saw the mother T-rex and dove under the car where he was pushed by Harding and then grabbed and carried away in the jaws of the Tyrannosaurus rex mother. Death Lewis Dodgson fell. Tumbling through the air, he dropped from the mouth of the Tyrannosaur, and landed hard on an earthen slope. The breath was knocked out of him, his head slammed down, and he was dizzy for a moment. He opened his eyes, and saw a sloping bank of dried mud. He smelled a sour odor of decay. And then he heard a sound that chilled him: it was a high-pitched squeaking. He got up on one elbow, and saw he was in the Tyrannosaur nest. The sloping mound of dried mud was all around him. Now there were three infants here, including one with a piece of aluminum wrapped around its leg. The infants were squeaking with excitement as they toddled toward him. '' ''Dodgson scrambled to his feet, unsure of what to do. The other adult tyrannosaur was on the far side of the nest, purring and snorting. The one that had brought him was standing over him. Dodgson watched the babies moving toward him, with their downy necks and their sharp little jaws. And then he turned to run. In an instant, the big adult brought his head down, knocking Dodgson over. Then the tyrannosaur raised its head again, and waited. Watching. What the hell is going on? Dodgson thought. Cautiously, he got to his feet again. And again, he was knocked down. The infants squeaked and came closer. He saw that their bodies were covered in bits of flesh and excrement. He could smell them. He got up on all fours, and began crawling away. Something grabbed his leg, holding him. He looked back and saw that his leg was in the jaws of the tyrannosaur. The big animal held it gently for a moment. Then it bit down decisively. The bones snapped and crunched. Dodgson screamed in pain. He could no longer move. He could no longer do anything but scream. The babies toddled forward eagerlly. For a few seconds they kept their distance, heads darting forward to take quick bites. But then, when Dodgson did not move away, one hopped up on his leg, and began to bite at the bleeding flesh. The second jumped on his crotch, and pecked with razor sharp jaws at his waist. The third came right alongside his face, and with a single snap bit into his cheek. Dodgson howled. He saw the baby eating the flesh of his own face. His blood was dripping down its jaws. The baby threw its head back and swallowed the cheek, and then turned, opened its jaws again, and closed over Dodgson's neck. Movies ''Jurassic Park'' Lewis Dodgson is a man who meets Dennis Nedry at a Costa Rican restaurant, to deliver him half of the money he is going to pay him for stealing the dinosaur embryos. He is trying to look inconspicuous, wearing a hat and sunglasses, which Nedry finds amusing, and mocks him for it. He gives Nedry a shaving cream with a faux bottom, which can be retracated to reveal a place to store the embryos, with a thirty-six hour coolant period. He also demonstrates to Nedry that the shaving cream can is still able to pass as an actual can of shaving cream, it can produce the cream. He does not appear again throughout the rest of the movie. Comics Dodgson has a key role in the Jurassic Park: Redemption series. He is portrayed as an unscrupulous blond man. He is an employee of Tim Murphy's secret Jurassic Park and has to feed the dinosaurs. In Jurassic Park: Redemption II he is called by name and is shown to release the dinosaurs. Trivia *In the first book, they said Dodgson was thirty-four. But in the second novel, it is said that he was forty-five, even though it was six years since the Isla Nublar Incident. So Dodgson should be only forty, not forty-five. *He is mentioned in Jurassic Park: The Game by Miles Chadwick. He is also heard talking on the phone to Chadwick. *He may be named after Lewis Carroll, whose first name was Charles Dodgson. *In Jurassic Park: The Game Oscar mentioned the authorities were looking for Nedry, So its possible Dodson was arrested and he said what his plan was. Dodgson, Lewis Dodgson, Lewis Dodgson, Lewis Dodgson, Lewis Dodgson, Lewis Dodgson, Lewis Dodgson, Lewis Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Comic book characters Category:1990 Category:1993 Category:1995 Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:Main Antagonists